


Coffee

by sinofwriting



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Ethan can't help but feel jealous.





	Coffee

Your POV

I hand Dr. Rhodes a coffee. “Looks like I’ll be working with you all day, Dr. Rhodes.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Really? And please drop the Dr. Rhodes. Just call me Connor.”

“Goodwin asked me to work closely with you today. Wants to make sure my relationship with Dr. Choi won’t affect my decisions.” I tell him, rolling my eyes.

Connor shrugs, “Fine by me. Haven’t nearly spent enough time with you. Hey, this won’t cause any problems, right?”

“It shouldn’t.”

***

“Hey. You want to get some lunch with me?” Ethan asks, giving my hand a quick squeeze.

I give him a half-smile, “I’m sorry. Connor and me got me a patient. We need to figure out what’s going on with her.”

“Right. Connor.”

***

“Dr. Y/L/N, can I borrow you for a second?” Ethan asks, sounding cold.

I nod, confused. I wave a goodbye to Connor. I follow Ethan to a hallway no one is in. “What’s up?”

Instead of answering, he leans forward. One of his hands on the back of my neck, the other on my hip. Guiding me closer to him. His lips captured mine. His hand moving from my neck to my hair, tangling his fingers in it.

My hands go to his waist, pulling myself flush against him. He pulls away, resting his forehead on mine. Both of us trying to catch our breath.

“What was that for?” I ask, my breathing finally steady.

He pecks my lips, “I missed you.”


End file.
